Queen
Current Background A vain woman from the very start, the Queen will never let there be another more fair than she. It was such a strong hate, that she went after the fair Snow White and hoped to rid her from the world. However, after the dwarves and animals chased her to a cliffside, she awoke in Iriphos, to start her reign again, without Snow White. In the roleplay, the Queen was a villain for the second arc. She arrived just after the end of the first arc, and had three months to study the world and get her bearings. After her bearings were gathered, she found the fairest in the land, and aimed to remove her from the world. Of course, the Queen made a fatal error, thinking that Ion was in fact a girl and the one of whom the mirror spoke, when in reality it was Anise Tatlin, his guard, who was the fairest maiden of them all. The surprise arrival of Kuja played to her favor, as she asked Kuja to retrieve the fairest on her behalf. While Kuja was away, the Queen and her maids were attacked by a Skullscorpiomon, which she captured and made an example of by trapping him in the large mirror in the entry hall of the castle. After that, she began to focus on her potions, making as many as she could to protect herself and her scullery maids from further harm. After some time passed, the Queen was visited by Vanitas, who offered her the powers of the Unversed. Graciously accepting the gift, the Queen met with Lord Skullscorpiomon and they formed a partnership. She would do as he requested, so long as he would leave her castle and its occupants be. At this point, Kuja returns, not only with the wrong fairest but a boy, much to the Queen's annoyance. However, she lets him leave on a trip to redeem himself, to which she never saw the end of. In the late hours of the third day, the Queen was attacked by Dragon Kid and Ranma Saotome. Both were headstrong in their efforts, and managed to break her precious mirror in the cross-fire. The Queen, mad with both power and rage, went to her basement to create one last potion, a vat of Sleeping Death so large that it would send the whole castle into a catatonic state. Vanitas arrives at this exact moment and kills her, saying that she had served his purpose. When the Queen awakens in the Shadow Realm, she is met by the spirit of her mirror, who tells her that he sees no one fairer here than she. The Queen is happy with this, and decides that as long as it stays that way in the wrold she arrived in, she would be more than happy to stay. The Queen then becomes the first main character to decide to not face Freakazoid's trials, and remain in the Shadow Realm forever. Personality Vain, the Queen lives on her power and thrives when others who are fairer than she suffer. She is a royal, and very demanding, expecting nothing less than perfection when others are given orders. The Queen also refuses to reveal her real name, forcing others to call her "My Queen" or "Her Majesty". She managed to go through the entire arc without revealing this. The Queen also, once given the Unversed, became drunk with her dark powers, to the point of madness when she died. She shows some fair sense of reason, as she doesn't wish to return to Iriphos to try and fight the horrors there once she's reached the Shadow Realm. As long as she's the most beautiful thing around, she could care less about fighting for that title. Abilities Black Magick: The Queen is versed in dark arts based on the numerous books in her basement. It is there where she creates her potions and other magical devices, all of which are mirror and transformation-themed. Unversed: After meeting Vanitas, the Queen is given Unversed to command. The list can be found here, and aside from the Mirror and a few others, she had varying numbers of these shadows roaming her castle. Combat The Queen herself would never fight herself. She would rather send others to suffer on her behalf when it came to that. However, if backed into a corner, she would either summon her Unversed or use one of her potions. Category:Character Category:Disney Category:Female Category:Cartoon Category:IceEnchantress09